new_hi5_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Alive!
Segments Boom Boom Beat.png|Run and Kick, Charli Plays Ball, Taekwondo, Fruit Salad Hop, Kathleen's Exercise Time, Thank You, Riding My Horse, Spanish Dancing Horse, Muscles Help Me Move, Wiggle Your Gluteus Maximus, The Little Frog Who Couldn't Jump Friends Forever.png|Hey, Hello Let's Get to Work.png|Driving My Ute, Rolling, Rolling Rain Rain Go Away.png|Sunflower Fairy Opposites Attract.png|Ballroom Dancing Credits *Cast: Kathleen de Leon, Kellie Hoggart, Charli Robinson, Nathan Foley, Tim Harding *Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans *Composer: Chris Harriott *Choreographer: Catherine Thiele *Lyricists: Chris Phillips, Tim Harding, Nathan Foley, Leone Carey *Written by Liz Arvidson, Leone Carey, Emma-Jane Dann, Lisa Hoppe, Chris Phillips, Angela Webber *Early Childhood Advisor: Helen Martin *Script Editors: Catherine Martin, Stephen Measday *Script Coordinator: Katherine Phipps *Set Design and Standby Props: Graeme Haddon *Art Director: Rhonda Nohra *Art Department: Paul Fraser, Joanna Greenwood, Gavin Sainsbury *Set Construction: George Aviet Constructions *Puppeteers: Tim Harding, Charli Robinson *Technical Director: Rob Surdich *Lighting Director: Rob Cotterill *Lighting Assistants: Jason Fripp, Julian Mollo, Gavin Wright *Vision Switcher: David Everett *Cameras: David Sliwinski, David Phipps, Melissa French, Gordon Dein, Andrew Johnson *Location Camera: Mark Chapman *Sound: John Simpson, Ryan Coughlan, Matt Simpson, Martin Harrington, Greg Kershaw, Frederick Rodrigues *Wardrobe Supervisor: Joanne Rapa *Stylist: Nadia Benussi *Assistant Stylist: Larina Bennett *Hair and Makeup: Lisa Soames, Kristy Snape, Donna Korn *Post Production Facilities: Tracks Television *Editor: Alan Green *Final Mix: John Wyatt *Tech Checks and Dubbing: TVD Broadcast *Titles: Fudge Puppy *Animation: RGB Digital Animations *Publicity: Brendon Moo *Unit Nurse: Kerry Smith *Producer's Assistant: Victoria Strobl *Runner: Benjamin Shepherd *Production Accountants: Moneypenny, Janette Gould *Production Manager: Tracey Orchin *Continuity: Helena Stone *2nd Assistant Director: Peter Griffiths *1st Assistant Director: Ian Cicciari *Post Production Producer: Ailsa Smeaton *Line Producer: Marcel Zammit *Directors: Ian Munro, Bryan Newton, David Summons *Script Producer: Susan Oliver *Executive in Charge of Production: Hugh Marks *Executive Producer: Kris Noble *Producer: Helena Harris *Produced by Kids Like Us and Nine Films and Television for the Nine Network *Hi-5 Productions ©2001 Kids Like Us Pty Limited Nine Films and Television Pty Ltd, Sydney, Australia Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Helena Harris Category:Posie Graeme-Evans Category:Chris Harriott Category:Catherine Thiele Category:Boom Boom Beat Category:Chris Phillips Category:Friends Forever Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Rain Rain Go Away Category:Leone Carey Category:Liz Arvidson Category:Emma-Jane Dann Category:Lisa Hoppe Category:Angela Webber Category:Helen Martin Category:Catherine Martin Category:Stephen Measday Category:Katherine Phipps Category:Graeme Haddon Category:Rhonda Nohra Category:Paul Fraser Category:Joanna Greenwood Category:Gavin Sainsbury Category:George Aviet Staging Category:Rob Surdich Category:Rob Cotterill Category:Jason Fripp Category:Julian Mollo Category:Gavin Wright Category:David Everett Category:David Sliwinski Category:David Phipps Category:Melissa French Category:Gordon Dein Category:Andrew Johnson Category:Mark Chapman Category:John Simpson Category:Ryan Coughlan Category:Matt Simpson Category:Martin Harrington Category:Greg Kershaw Category:Frederick Rodrigues Category:Joanne Rapa Category:Nadia Benussi Category:Larina Bennett Category:Lisa Soames Category:Kristy Snape Category:Donna Korn Category:Tracks Post Production Category:Alan Green Category:John Wyatt Category:TVD Broadcast Category:Fudge Puppy Productions Category:RGB Pictures Category:Brendon Moo Category:Kerry Smith Category:Victoria Strobl Category:Benjamin Shepherd Category:Moneypenny Services Category:Janette Gould Category:Tracey Orchin Category:Helena Stone Category:Peter Griffiths Category:Ian Cicciari Category:Ailsa Smeaton Category:Marcel Zammit Category:Ian Munro Category:Bryan Newton Category:David Summons Category:Susan Oliver Category:Hugh Marks Category:Kris Noble Category:Kids Like Us Category:Nine Films and Television Category:Nine Network Category:Roadshow Entertainment